


Sweet Dreams

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Lo osservò come si fa con uno spettacolo nuovo, avvertendo come sempre l’oscuro desiderio e la timida soggezione che quel corpo eternamente giovane, eternamente acerbo, sapeva ispirargli. Sentendo lo scrupolo, la vergogna, la voglia feroce della profanazione che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto luogo.Ciò che lo legava a lui era così forte che avrebbe potuto soddisfarsi solo con l’immaginazione.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Erotico - Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Un'altra riconciliazione dopo un momentaneo abbandono. Solo che questa volta sono più concentrata sul dopo… Senza una trama, quasi una PWP.  
> Dediche: A Miky… Un Elijah decisamente “comandino”.  
> A Abby: come diciamo spesso, che bisogno c’è di parlare?  
> Rating: VM18   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

   
   
  
 _Sweet dreams are made of this_  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something.  
 _Some of them want to use you_  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused.  
   
   
   
Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics  
   
   
   
   
 **Sweet Dreams**

   
   
   
   
  
Tese i muscoli del ventre e con una sola spinta languida violò la sua bocca. Le mani dell’altro inchiodate al materasso, inarcò la schiena e cominciò il lento movimento che gli dava un piacere vertiginoso, liquido e smemorato. Era come violare l’azzurro, immergersi nudo in una caverna sottomarina, obliato in quel blu profondo mentre il suo atto osceno impediva all’altro di urlare o di parlare. Solo riceveva da lui flebili lamenti, mugolii estenuati, ma le mani premevano contro le sue resistendo alla costrizione… e infine si risolse a concedergli almeno quella libertà. Ben sapendo quale sarebbe stato il primo gesto, quello di artigliare i suoi fianchi per imporre il proprio ritmo all’atto scandaloso.  
  
Elijah riversò indietro il capo con un profondo sospiro che divenne più basso ancora quando le belle mani eleganti graffiarono le sue natiche.  
Digrignò i denti, mordendosi la lingua per non urlare, si mosse ancora su di lui fin quasi al limite. Poi si fermò.  
Lo sguardo che rispose al suo muto esame era fiero e sfrontato com’era stato nell’accoglierlo un paio di ore prima. Quando era entrato in casa e senza parlare lo aveva spinto sul letto strappandogli i vestiti, senza neanche dargli il tempo di dire “bentornato”. Non si aspettava in realtà dolci parole, era mancato ancora per ben due settimane. Aveva ancora tra le labbra lo zucchero di New Orleans, quel caldo appiccicoso sulla pelle, e per tutto il viaggio di ritorno non aveva desiderato altro che la freschezza ultramarina di quella piccola casa nascosta in un vicolo de Le Panier.  
   
Prima che mormorasse il suo seducente comando Tristan indovinò il suo desiderio nel guizzo infernale delle iridi scure, e stranamente docile si voltò. La schiena pallida, la curva invitante e sempre vergine di quel corpo impudente lo accese ancora, come sempre, di una follia ormai millenaria. Elijah bagnò un dito tra le labbra e con sensuale lentezza preparò il suo amante al nuovo assalto. Il gemito nel momento in cui lo prese ancora era l’acuto di una melodia più dolce del Chet Baker ascoltato nei caffè di Bourbon Street, i suoi fianchi avevano più ritmo, dovette mordersi ancora labbra e lingua per non abbandonarsi a un assalto forsennato. Per non fargli male. Perché di lui ora voleva solo quella scontrosa dolcezza. Il modo impudico in cui si offriva. Intrecciò le mani sul suo ventre piatto ed egli arrendevole si sollevò. Poi vertiginosamente Elijah lo prese ancora, oscillando i fianchi mentre onde di piacere lo attraversavano. Tristan mormorava, il viso affondato nel cuscino, allora Elijah tirando gentilmente i capelli sulla sua nuca lo costrinse a sollevare il volto, e la musica dei suoi lamenti giunse più chiara. Lunghi versi smaniosi, irresistibili. Di nuovo si sentì al limite ma una carezza audace al suo giovane amante gli rivelò che egli invece resisteva ancora, fiero ed eccitato.  
Dunque era quello il gioco, costringerlo a venire prima di lui per poi godere di ogni intima, prolungata carezza. Il Conte De Martel voleva che dedicasse un po’ di tempo al suo esclusivo piacere. Elijah sorrise, scendendo a mordere una natica bianca e soda. Uscì da lui solo per il tempo di ascoltare una bassa, risentita protesta e voltandolo con prepotenza affrontò i suoi occhi.  
«Non fare nulla, Milord. Nulla. Ti proibisco ogni iniziativa. Resta immobile  e io farò di te quello che voglio… »  
La smorfia spazientita del Conte contrastò con il brivido che increspò le sue braccia. «Mi sono spiegato? – sussurrò Elijah al suo orecchio – Non un movimento né un fiato o sarò costretto a… legarti.»  
Tristan reagì con rabbia alzandosi di scatto e scontrandosi con il petto possente del suo creatore.  
«Ti avevo avvertito.» sibilò Elijah, gelido. Ora lo imprigionava solo con le ginocchia, e senza troppa fatica torse il busto per afferrare i loro pantaloni gettati a terra. Con pochi movimenti studiati sfilò le cinture di entrambi gli indumenti. Strinse quella di cuoio chiaro che aveva sottratto a Tristan, la tese tra i pugni chiusi, fissandolo. Lo scrutò abbassando le palpebre, un lieve sorriso che sembrava d’intesa. Tristan annuì.  
Nondimeno dalle sue labbra sfuggì una nuova piccola protesta quando un polso fu assicurato alla testiera del letto. Come se la sottile striscia di pelle potesse bloccarlo davvero.  
Elijah compì la stessa operazione sull’altro polso, poi lo contemplò per qualche istante. Tristan fremeva.  
   
Elijah si concesse ancora qualche istante, senza toccarlo, voleva che tremasse solo nell’avvertire il suo sguardo, ardente sulla pelle candida. Poi, non potendo resistere, scivolò con la bocca sul pomo d’adamo, che sussultava come impazzito sotto le sue labbra, sui capezzoli che all’istante s’indurirono tra i denti. Lo osservò come si fa con uno spettacolo nuovo, avvertendo come sempre l’oscuro desiderio e la timida soggezione che quel corpo eternamente giovane, eternamente acerbo, sapeva ispirargli. Sentendo lo scrupolo, la vergogna, la voglia feroce della profanazione che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto luogo.  
Ciò che lo legava a lui era così forte che avrebbe potuto soddisfarsi solo con l’immaginazione.  
Persino in quel momento, con il suo uomo nudo e senza difese, si fermava e per un istante sognava di lui. Di quello che nascondevano le palpebre abbassate, dell’arricciarsi smanioso di quelle morbide labbra, dell’ombra livida che sotto gli occhi velava appena le guance rotonde.  
Sognò, perché nel sogno poteva controllarlo.  
Ma poi Tristan spalancò gli occhi, e in quel trionfo azzurro e spudorato sentì che qualche cosa ancora gli sfuggiva. Sentì che doveva agire per carpire almeno in parte il mistero.  
   
«Non un movimento, Milord. Non una parola…»  
«Altrimenti?» sibilò Tristan arrabbiato e curioso.  
«Altrimenti… - Elijah soffiò la parola sulle sue labbra – Dovrò punire questo cattivo ragazzo… Facendolo godere tanto a lungo e tanto profondamente che gli sembrerà di impazzire. E senza che egli possa trovare soddisfazione… Dal momento che ha deciso di lasciar sfogare prima il suo signore.»  
La pelle candida di Tristan era percorsa da infinite ondate di brividi al punto che Elijah valutò di lasciarlo aspettare ancora un po’, godendo della sua attesa ancora più che di quel corpo sensuale e indifeso.  
Ma Tristan lo sfidò ancora: «Ah sì? Vediamo cosa sai fare…»  
Allora Elijah aprì le sue gambe e le allacciò intorno ai propri fianchi. Scese prima con le labbra sui capezzoli turgidi, che morse, succhiò e tormentò con lingua e denti, poi, molto lentamente, lambì la linea della muscolatura, dal petto all’ombelico. Languidamente, senza fretta.  
Ora era Tristan a mordersi le labbra.  
Lo baciò e lo leccò a lungo, del tutto indifferente all’urgenza della sfida e alla provocazione di quello sguardo attento.  
Poi all’improvviso si sollevò, lasciandolo così: eccitato e prigioniero, umido dei suoi baci. Lo sguardo di Tristan divenne allarmato mentre seguiva i movimenti del proprio creatore. Il Sire scese dal letto, sfacciatamente nudo, e sempre con lo stesso sorriso storto lasciò la stanza. Colse mentre usciva un breve verso di frustrazione e il suo sorriso divenne più largo. L’avrebbe ritrovato lì. In attesa. Di questo non aveva dubbi.  
   
Quando rientrò aveva il giradischi, un vecchio vinile tra le mani. «Le quattro stagioni – spiegò asciutto – tanto tempo ti sembrerà che sia passato…»  
L’ennesima protesta di Tristan si perse nel primo movimento della Primavera.  
I violini e le viole coprirono il suo grido, e poi Elijah fece di lui quello che voleva. Nell’eleganza della stagione fiorita, nella violenza dell’Estate, nella languida ebbrezza autunnale. Nell’inverno che batte implacabile sul terreno gelato, e poi nella dolcezza finale. E di nuovo, prendendolo in ogni modo, cambiando angolazione per farlo urlare più forte, nell’insoddisfazione smaniosa mentre il suo Sire veniva più volte, come un dio osceno e insaziabile, tra le sue cosce, tra i suoi riccioli, su quelle intatte labbra di rosa.  
   
Poi nello smorire finale il sorriso spietato di Elijah s’intenerì, baciò quelle labbra a cui aveva proibito di parlare (invero inutilmente) e scendendo lentamente con la bocca si occupò dell’esclusivo piacere del suo piccolo signore. Lo sfinì procurandogli con languidi movimenti infiniti orgasmi, facendolo vibrare come uno strumento tutto suo, compensandolo dell’attesa con una beatitudine così prolungata e intensa da lasciarlo quasi senza sensi.  
L’ultimo orgasmo lo raggiunsero insieme, quando il Sire liberò le mani della sua creatura e si toccarono a vicenda senza lasciare l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro, uno specchiandosi e perdendosi negli occhi blu, l’altro consumandosi negli occhi neri, tanto che alla fine fu quell’ultimo prolungato contatto degli occhi a prevalere sulla pressione delle mani, e quando insieme raggiunsero il culmine si sarebbe potuto dire che con gli occhi avevano fatto l’amore.  
 

*

  
  
  
L’alba trionfava limpida e cristallina nel cielo di Marsiglia. Elijah vestito di tutto punto aveva gli occhi perduti nell’azzurro. Un braccio sul lato alto della finestra, la cravatta abbandonata intorno al collo (unica apparente sciatteria) slacciata.     
Il passo lieve di Tristan alle sue spalle gli fece tirare le labbra in un breve sorriso. «Buongiorno.» disse con voce bassa e un po’ sospirosa.  
«Buongiorno.» rispose l’altro con la sua voce velata.  
Ah, il suono della sua voce… E dire che gli aveva chiesto di stare zitto. Si voltò con un sorriso sensuale e beffardo, aprì le sue braccia ma Tristan scivolò via, raggiungendo il caffè. Non lo guardava ma le belle labbra erano inclinate in un’espressione soddisfatta.  
Elijah scosse la testa, confuso. «Io non ho mai… Non avevo mai provato niente del genere.»  
Allora Tristan lo fissò, lo sguardo azzurro come l’alba. «No?» chiese ironico.  
Elijah però restava serio. Concentrato, smarrito dietro a un pensiero. «Non avevo mai provato… un simile piacere. Libero, sfrenato, senza vergogna. Mi sono sentito… un animale.»  
«Ed è un male?» chiese Tristan mentre lo scrutava attentamente. Ora anche lui era tornato serio.  
«No. – Elijah abbassò le palpebre. Poi lo fissò di nuovo – Un animale… capace di amare. Non avrei potuto con nessun altro.»  
Tristan avanzò di un passo. «Insisto: è un male?» chiese con la sua voce morbida.  
«No. – ripeté Elijah – Ma sembra… quasi troppo. Avere la passione e la tenerezza sotto lo stesso tetto. – Alzò gli occhi divertito – tra le stesse braccia.» continuò aprendo ancora le proprie.  
Questa volta Tristan non rifiutò l’abbraccio. Con un tocco leggero sulla guancia dell’altro avvicinò quel volto non rasato al proprio, strofinò delicatamente il naso contro quello del Sire, sfuggendo però ancora quelle labbra che lo cercavano. «Non è … troppo. È così che deve essere. Due animali con l’anima, che si riconoscono e si accettano.».    
Elijah ricambiò le carezze e Tristan abbandonò la testa sul palmo della sua mano, con una tale tenerezza da costringerlo a soffocare il viso sulla sua spalla.  
Sembrava incredibile, Elijah che nascondeva il volto tra le braccia di Tristan.  
Ora imponendo a se stesso il silenzio, nel caso dovesse sfuggirgli una nuova, spericolata dichiarazione d’amore.  
    


End file.
